


[合奏/泉雷欧]伪装为你的囚徒(上)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 哨向paro。





	[合奏/泉雷欧]伪装为你的囚徒(上)

\--------------------------------------------------  
“两点钟方向有三隻……”  
我的手在B5大小的纸面上移动着，边境区的风很强，即使我闭着眼睛，夹带着沙尘的风依旧毫不留情地迎面砸在眼皮上，刺痛又烦热的感觉让我的感知能力下滑到让人快要抓狂的地步-  
手指继续跟着纸上那歪曲撩乱的笔迹快速移动，幸好在这种令人烦躁的时候，还有这张类似密码的稿谱作为依据，儘管随意却又熟悉地让人放心: “十一点钟方向有两隻，正前方有十隻，” 食指轻轻擦过那傢伙笔尾总是上扬的终谱记号，我睁开了眼睛: “那十隻我来解决，睡间你先把其他零散的小喽……喂!睡间!你有没有在听啊!”  
我伸脚踹向那缩在残壁阴影下的身躯，这名黑髮的嚮导便蠕动了下，仅仅是懒散地打了个哈欠，要不是担心会惊动到只有几十公尺距离的那群丧尸，我真的很想揪住这傢伙的衣领把他直接扔出去。  
清晨大概是这人最犯睏的时候，如果不是塔裡规定出勤时必须至少一名哨兵一名嚮导，这种临时的B级任务我一个人就能完美胜任。  
而且这傢伙的控场能力是塔裡数一数二的，即使是嚮导也不至于轻易地死在这荒郊野岭。更何况Knights只剩睡间一个嚮导了，要是这傢伙因为过劳状态变差的话也很麻烦。  
“十五隻在阿濑的能力范围内吧~阿濑就唰唰唰……随便挥个几剑就能了结啦~”他一面伸手软绵绵地比划几下，一面躲开我踩在他身上的军靴翻身: “呼~哈，我想睡了啊，赶快结束这无聊的任务回去温暖的被窝吧……”  
收回原话，我现在就想把这不敬业的傢伙丢进丧尸堆裡。  
“你听好了睡间!” 我绕到他面前揪住这人的衣领，使劲地前后摇晃道: “你-”  
但我的话还没说完，睡间便突然用力往后脱离了我的双手，他的后背过勐地撞在颓圮的牆上，导致我当下只能傻盯着他别开脸，突兀地摀着口鼻喘气-  
虽然很微弱，但我嗅到了一丁点的血腥味。  
停顿了几秒，睡间随便地擦了擦鼻子，只留下少许的血渍附着在手背上，随即眯着鲜红色的眼瞳略带抱怨地瞪着我: “我说啊阿濑……别忘记我俩大约有80%的契合度啊~阿濑一副没事的样子真让人不爽，”说罢还试探性地舔了舔自己的指尖: “而且自己的血一点也不美味，唉……”  
“别舔啊髒死了!” 我吼了一声，随即有点难为情地别开视线，一个流血的嚮导让我想起在家裡呼呼大睡的某人: “……抱歉。”  
睡间把血迹舔乾淨，大概是看见我这副不甘不愿的模样而坏笑道: “也是啦~因为在我之上还有120%契合的人在嘛，真是寂寞啊~”  
一副调侃的姿态真心让人烦躁，我刚想出声让这麻烦人物闭嘴，那头切齐的黑色鬓髮却勐然轻擦过我的耳侧飞散开来-  
“要是真~绪见到我也能流下鲜甜激情的鼻血就好了呢~”略带惋惜的嗓音幽幽地迴盪在尘土扬起的战场上，接连盖过的是怪物刺耳的嘶鸣。  
完全出于反射动作，我在起身跟着闪出遮蔽物之前先拔出了腰间的细剑，回身便祭出一个穿刺过被睡间定格的丧尸的头颅。  
“趴下!” 简单的命令道，也不管对方会不会照做，我已经使力将那颗拔下来的脑袋笔直地扔向那群蜂涌而上的非人类。  
彷彿早就熟悉我的战路似地，睡间轻鬆的弯腰闪过，看见丧尸接连被绊倒的时候发出嗤笑声。  
双手把西洋剑压在身侧，我像一支脱弦的箭和睡间擦身而过，转换成平常哨兵在前的战位。我瞄准正前方两个高大的身躯，儘管哨兵宽阔的视角让我注意到侧边仍有靠近的丧尸，但我知道后方的嚮导会处理他们所以并不理会。  
把带着尸血的剑尖贯穿左边的眉心，我以此为支点甩身跳跃，脚尖在那怪物的头顶轻踏同时用右脚旋踢断剩下那隻的脖颈。  
“呼~啊，玩过头了呢……”同一时间，黑髮嚮导发出慵懒的语调，与此截然相反的是他突然席捲而来的精神压迫，以我为中心，方圆十公尺内的五隻丧尸登时发出意义不明的吼声倒地抽搐。  
舞动着芭蕾似地，我顺势乾淨俐落的取下它们的首级。  
还有七隻。  
睡间的精神屏障虚虚地掩盖在身上，我挺身伫立于这座荒诞又噁心的废墟，这种地方既不温暖，也没有一点让人激昂的慷慨，没有那傢伙相伴的战场，浑身就像浸泡在夏季的热浪，懒洋洋地让人提不起冲劲。  
不再有人类居住的空城，只剩下丧尸空洞的脚步声迴盪。如果睡间在这时候闯入我的精神图景，所见到左不过也是类似的光景-  
因为从过去的某一天起，我的精神领域就已经崩塌了，就像无法感觉到80%的契合，随着过去的某段回忆，我的图景变得单调、无声无息。  
能肆无忌惮地入侵我的精神领域，让它变得热闹起来的人，已经不能再站在战场上了。  
这裡就只剩下我，既无趣又虚假的我。  
馀光瞥见熊君已经在原地抱着膝盖坐了下来，这种大范围的精神攻击很耗体力，我发现他本来就半眯的眼睛睏得快要睁不开了，于是将剑尖垂地思索着是否暂撤。  
嚮导的精神波和主人一样提不起劲，这项任务的宗旨本就不在歼灭敌人，我和睡间所在的区块是人类活动范围的边境，四周全是已经失去经济价值的颓败建筑，会花时间巡视这裡只为了确认周遭居民的安全，保有丧尸可能跨越的最后一道防线，仅此而已。  
然而，在我反手打算将剑收回腰侧的时候，不经意的一瞥却让我停下了动作。  
下一秒，金属和皮带扣因为过快的力道擦出尖锐的嗤响，我转动手腕并冲出去的动作让那些火花带出一片残影，将嚮导用来保护哨兵的精神屏障远远地抛在脑后。  
我像个白痴撞进那群散发出恶臭的活动尸体之间，沿路阻挡前进的肢体通通被我无视一样地砍飞，浓稠的血液溅湿了我雪白的军服，以往的我都会避免这种事情发生，但这次，一直到那些似曾相识的面容被剑尖狠狠地来回捅穿，都无法阻止我失措的举动。  
面前那具丧尸身上破烂的衣物被挑了起来，上头一枚格外闪亮的东西弹飞到了地上-  
模样是块校徽，撞向泥土地时发出清脆的声响。  
我冷冷地望着曾经属于同一小队，在一年前背叛了我的王还有我，如今变成了丧尸的伙伴软软地瘫倒在地，接着重新扬起了剑，在逐渐变红的视野裡用感觉不到疼痛的手腕，二次杀死了那群偶遇的叛徒。  
“……阿濑你等等!”  
缓慢消失的听觉裡传来睡间微弱的喊声，但那傢伙的精神控制完全被濒近狂躁的我  
阻隔在外。  
睡间的声音听起来很害怕，就连朝这边跑过来的脚步声都显得力不从心。但我继续着毫无理由的杀戮，就像当初我一直相随着行走于战场的他一样，脚踩着血铺成的湿黏，像个单纯的孩子在残酷又找不到理由的滥杀中寻求一点真实感。  
精神图景裡荒芜的城堡飘起了红色花朵一样的血雨，我的世界总是下着这样匪夷所思的雨，和记忆裡淋在我俩身上的一模一样。  
身边的怪物一个个倒下，最后是睡间拉近了与我之间的距离，他瞬间用一个勐烈的暗示将发生狂躁的我放倒，接着甩出腰侧同款的西洋剑，将我没有注意到的最后一隻丧尸袭击过来的尖爪隔开。  
睡间没有完全迴避掉那股攻击，对方尖利的指甲划破他的脸颊，同时他也像是被惹怒似地，带点回敬的戏谑刺穿那对乾黄的眼球-  
人的鲜血和丧尸的不同，洒落在皮肤上时可以感受到那股温度，也只有这个时候，恢復清醒的我终于明白，我的王不可能再回来了。  
这座战场太过于严酷，为了保护最重要事物的我们，只能将彼此囚禁于过去的回忆裡。  
※  
“为什麽我的百分之一百会是这种摸不着头绪的傢伙?”我经常思索这个问题，值勤的时候想，一个在食堂吃饭的时候也想，打开大门走进家裡，看着俯在客厅地板上的那团不明生物时也会陷入沉思。  
我和他的个性几乎没有交集点-他战斗的时候很吵，哇啦哇啦吼叫着好像怕敌人不知道自己在哪里似地，我总是疲于奔命地跟着他跑，还要一面担心这傢伙一不留神就受到伤害。他一点也没有身为嚮导的自觉，有时候觉得这种人甚至比我更像一名哨兵。  
但是他又是我的指引，我的剑和他的精神攻击总是能落在同一点上。每当一名敌人倒下，他就会抱着我大喊那句亲暱又已经听到腻耳的老话。  
是因为雷欧君对我说了喜欢吗?  
当我们第一次照会的时候，那傢伙捧着我的脸颊，用炯炯发亮、像是发现了什麽稀罕物的眼神盯着我:  
“好漂亮的脸!呜啾~太幸运了!”  
明明那时候的我正因为骤然遇到百分百契合的嚮导，为了那汩汩流不停的鼻血而手足无措地擦着狼狈的脸，他仍分不清场合地说出了那句永生难忘的话:  
“我说你，做我的哨兵吧。这就是命运的相逢嘛～”  
雷欧君就只是笑着等我的回答，傻裡傻气地笑着，儘管他已经有一段时间不曾那样肆无忌惮地笑过了。  
※  
睡间拒绝了包扎伤口的帮助，他顶着我一脸的挑剔，随便地把自己的半张脸缠成木乃伊，说是要去找身在别组的青梅竹马。  
“我要用这张可怜的脸去让真~绪好好心疼一下~”他呼呼地露出尖细的虎牙，一回到乾爽的室内便活过来似地坏笑着: “对了阿濑，”  
因为这人难得正经地喊我，我一面脱下军靴敲出裡头的沙子一面应声。  
“回家的时候别还摆出这种表情啊，”换他摆出嫌弃的眼神: “我们的王还在养伤，别吓到王了啊~”  
嘴毒的傢伙丢下这句话便一熘烟地躲去偷懒了，我却为了他这句话在自家大门前烦躁地揉着红色血丝尚未退去的眼睛，停顿了许久才敢把钥匙转开。  
大门被凌乱的室内鞋卡了一下，我忍住咬牙的冲动，从里头拣出我自己的拖鞋穿上，把手裡的超市塑料袋扔在茶几上走进这间几坪不到的小套房。  
狭窄的室内昏暗无光，我走到落地窗边一把拉开窗帘让阳光铺洩而下。现在正好是黄昏，夕照暖和地笼罩我的脚背和他同样颜色的长髮上-  
这时候缩在窗边的那傢伙才终于回过神，像受到惊吓的猫瞪圆那双草绿色的眼珠:  
“呜哇吓死人了!濑名是什麽时候回来的?走路都没有声音啊!”  
“……写字的时候记得开灯，”我居高临下瞪着那团蜷在毛毯裡的瘦小身躯，把四处散落的麦克笔收集整齐后一一排在他身边: “要我说几遍你才记得住。”  
“呜……一回来就说教，精神图景被老妈子濑名吹散了~”他摀着耳朵一副不想听的样子，精神兽跟着跑了出来，那隻大狮子学着主人幼稚的举动在地上打滚: “听不到了啦!敌人的踪迹都逃掉啦!”  
我不甘示弱地从意识裡放出自己的森林猫，银灰色的猫掌一落地便紧接着给体型大上数倍的雄狮来上一拳。同时我冷静地起身把塑胶袋拿在手裡，站在那傢伙身旁扬起下巴命令道: “在我做完饭前把客厅收拾乾淨，不然你完蛋了。”  
“……可是我还没填完这首曲子啊，”他小声地咕哝着，没注意到我瞬间僵硬的动作，只是顺手地将我的精神兽拎起脖颈，搂在怀裡拼命撸毛，而后才像想起什麽似地扬起头来期待地望着我: “对了濑名!今天的任务怎麽样?很顺利嘛哇哈哈~”  
我收在运动裤口袋裡的手握起了拳，将那张皱成一团的乐谱禁锢于掌心-  
作为嚮导，就像睡间有优秀的控场能力，雷欧君也有特殊的地方，他能够感知遥远战场上每一隻丧尸，将它们的数量、种类甚至于活动习性用旋律的形式表达出来，使得其他普通的嚮导或哨兵也能根据其中的曲调，去调配战术。  
以往他所谱出的每一小节就代表一隻丧尸，然而今天的乐曲有十六小节，和实际的情况不相符。  
我不小心用力过度咬破了自己的下唇，也因此血腥味让我在无声地捶了下冰箱门后，能够心平气和地撒谎道: “嗯，理所当然的胜战。”  
“哇哈哈哈!” 客厅传来自信张狂的大笑声: “这是一定的嘛~因为我是天才啊-”  
我随着声音抬起头，捕捉到他尾音裡透露出难以察觉的颤抖，于是再度回到了这傢伙的身边，喘着气看着他龟缩在冰凉的地面上，死命抱着我的猫不敢撒手的模样。  
“等等啊濑名，我听到了，要赶快写下来……” 他握着笔的手正在颤抖: “好奇怪啊，刚刚明明有敌人的声音……我明明有听到……”然而铺落在地板上的那些纸还是空白的，墨水在他身下晕成髒污的一团，那白痴紧张而又痛苦的揪着森林猫的长毛，痛楚都回馈到了我的身上。  
“对不起啊，我保证再等一下!再等一下就可以-”  
胸口的疼痛让我忍无可忍，只好委身蹲在那笨蛋的面前，伸手用力地按住他连笔都拿不稳的手背，扳过那人的脸吻他。  
总算堵住那张呓语不停的嘴，这人难得乖巧地被我咬着嘴唇，我满意又鬆了口气的同时顺了顺他耳边乱翘的杂毛，指尖触到那副冰凉的耳壳，一股烟硝的苦味瞬间在狭小的室内和海水的气味夹杂着爆散开来。  
啊啊，真烦人。我心想，自己这坏掉的感应系统只有这种时候会起作用。  
正当觉得不妙想抽身的时候，那傢伙却灵活地反扣住我的五指欺身压了上来，他浑身散发的信息素宣洩似地袭来，那种有点辛辣刺激的火药味让人意外上瘾的舒服，我便抵着被撞得发疼的后背任由这傢伙撒欢。  
他用尖尖的虎齿磕在我的牙上，舌头便伸进来像动物逡巡领地似地胡乱舔咬，我报復地扬手在他的腰上弹了下，但意识到这种带点寂寞的宣洩，我最终还是放弃地躺在地板上让这白痴国王尽兴。  
他轻哼了一声，最后又用力地在我脸上吧唧几口，才把脸埋在我颈侧低低地喘气。  
把发热的脸颊微微撇开，我轻推了下压在身上像块温暖的大抱枕的雷欧君，哑着声道: “笨蛋国王起来，我要去做饭。”  
他对我的话置若罔闻，懒散地抓着我的衣襬蹭了几下，才把脸转过来舔我来不及躲开的耳朵同时用央求的语调低吟: “……抑制剂。”  
我被那一下震得一阵哆嗦，皱紧眉心撑过去后才朝一边的茶几下层摸索，幸好我的手够长搆得到那盒小药罐，自己打开来先吃了一颗后，又倒了几颗在手心递给还没缓过来的他-  
没想到这傢伙直接拉过我的手就全吞了下去，末了还挑衅地又啃了下我的掌心，接着生龙活虎地跳起来逃跑。  
“神经病啊你!”我倏地坐起上身朝他大吼，涨红着脸还差点因此咬到自己舌头。  
“晚餐我想吃奶油炖饭!拜託你啦~濑名老妈子!” 那傢伙一路冲进卧室，还不忘回头冲我比了个胜利的手势才关上门。  
客厅只留下他那隻蠢到不行又占空间的大狮子和我沉默对望了下，那隻毛髮蓬鬆的精神兽接着讨好似地蹲低前爪蹭着我。  
我不耐烦地拎着这东西的后颈，柔软的触感让我鬆了鬆手指，最后发狠的玩弄了下这颗毛茸茸的大脑袋一边叹气，顺势躺回冰凉的木质地板上。  
他傻到不行的精神兽学着主人刚才的举动，大胆地把下巴搁在我的腹部上，眯起眼睛享受我的抚摸边发出低沉的呼噜声。 “热死了你这傢伙……”我低声抱怨，顿了顿后怕这傢伙听不见，又在心裡腹诽一次。  
狮子圆圆的小耳朵动了下，表示了解却不打算让开。  
抑制剂开始发挥效果，精神图景被强迫压制的感觉并不好受，我的脑袋整个变得昏沉，只能用手背压住眼睛做几个深呼吸想办法度过这种煎熬。  
那笨蛋一次吞了那麽多……我一面吐气一面焦虑地想像那瘦小的身体蜷缩在床上的样子。我蹲坐在自己那片荒凉的精神图景裡，伸手就能捧起一把红花似的血雨-  
他在记忆裡为我而下的那片鲜血，成了我们彼此遵守的最后一道防线，作错了选择的我没有资格碰他，把一个嚮导推往战场的我，没有资格拥有他。  
我把从口袋裡掉落的那团纸捡了回来，摊平，盯着那溷乱和恐慌中描摹下来的笔迹，最后像是一条缺氧的鱼张口，将那张曲谱盖在脸上压住自己无措的哭声。  
那一年，S级任务裡的所有伙伴全成了丧尸，只有雷欧君和我生还。当时为了保护他，我把这个单纯的孩子推向血雨之中，如今为了偿还自己的罪孽，我只好将他囚禁在我的心中，就像现在这样，慢慢地将我的精神图景啃食殆尽。  
※  
体检报告书。  
我慌张地瞪着那几枚大字，薄薄的一张纸在手中抖得不像话，我用握着信纸的左手掐着掌心，冷静……这麽命令着自己咬牙挺直地站在原地。  
“精神图景检查:正常。  
精神兽检查:正常。  
…………….嚮导伴侣:无。”  
“小~鸣还在很远的地方出差，他的报告书要先帮留着嘛，还要大老远寄去的话好麻烦啊，我说阿濑……”睡间挥了挥手裡的两份报告书，接着毫不留情的伸手在我耳边打了个响指: “恍神的哨兵濑~名先生~”  
骨节分明的手指打出的声音格外响亮，来回在空荡荡的走廊上盘旋，耳膜残留的嗡嗡声顺利地让我回过神，把那张伪装得太过完美的假报告书折叠起来: “就留着吧，我先去一个地方。”  
“诶~”睡间发出嫌累的哀声，但没等他一个哈欠打完，我已经踩着军靴离开了哨兵待命的楼层。  
我直接去了塔裡最高的地方，因为只有那个人-只有那个至高无上却又恶趣味的塔中皇帝，能够这样随意窜改一名哨兵的体检报告书又不被发现。  
狠狠地摔开门的时候，办公室裡的那个浑蛋皇帝正在泡茶，他对我的到来似乎丝毫不感到意外，修长的五指将茶叶洒进了滤网裡，那双宝石蓝色的眼瞳朝我递出温善的微笑: “比我想像中的早呢，节省时间对彼此都是一种美德，希望你能保持下去，濑名君。”  
我不理会天祥院伪善的笑容，迳自踩着办公室裡柔软的波斯地毯走上前去，当我想把手裡的报告书拍在那傢伙精緻的脸上时，却瞥见一抹金属微光从死角窜出-  
判断已经来不及抽出腰侧的武器，我反手将纸折起顺势包住那把弯刀的刃，一路借力滑下瞬间打掉那名哨兵握着刀柄的手，然而那名哨兵吃吃地发出赞赏似地轻笑，接着轻跳起来，柔顺的长髮带着令人恼怒的玩弄掠过我的脸颊，头顶顿时变魔术地下起鲜红的玫瑰花瓣-  
“Amazing~真是太不可思议了，”名叫日日树涉的哨兵从高处落地后在全身绷紧的我身边垫起脚尖，打了个响指后一朵鲜艳带刺的玫瑰便代替原先的武器出现在他手裡: “明明是隻猫，却拥有狮子一般的恫吓力~”  
“你到底什麽意思!天祥院!” 恼怒的我一面掸去头上的花瓣，一面冲动中想挥剑而下，却愕然发现腰间的剑袋不知道什麽时候已被人换成了一朵同样如血欲滴的玫瑰花。  
我狠狠地用眼神剜着正走向皇帝身旁的长髮哨兵。  
皇帝宠溺地用手指拨弄了下哨兵的长辫，同时将手中的瓷杯放在桌上的某份文件上: “说起来，你刚刚在心裡称我是「浑蛋皇帝」了对吧?我对濑名君竟也会说出这种粗俗的词感到惊讶，是因为和一向自由自在的雷欧君相处久了的关係吗?”塔中的独裁者-天祥院英智饶有趣味地望着我，彷彿在他面前咬牙的我只是一块微不足道的、砧板上的肉，他将桌上的文件从杯子下缘抽起递到我眼前，平淡的目光下那上头一排又一排警示的红字对他来说稀鬆平常。  
我看着自己原本的体检报告书选择了沉默，然后在深吸口气平静下来后，抬起头用冷漠的表情望着对方:  
“所以?”  
皇帝听着我的回应扬起嘴角，将我不肯接下的文件轻轻地搁回桌上: “和聪明人谈话果然很省力，所以我也不打算拐弯抹角，直接进攻似乎是应对偏执的猫最好的选择。”他拢了拢肩上披着的外套，温和的眼神恍若无害，但我清楚，这名嚮导最擅长的战术-  
我正视那对深邃的瞳色，将精神图景的防御层层堆叠起来。  
天祥院笑了，他注意到我们之间无声无息的暗斗，最后主动收起了自己的意识云: “你打算用那副残破的精神力做些什麽呢?都拿来修补自己嚮导受损的部分了不是吗?”  
“不关你的事吧?如果只是要说这种无聊的事情，”我把那张文件抢了过来，在那副看戏的嘴脸下一点点撕碎: “我也对你感到很惊讶呢，天祥院。”  
“呵呵，嘴上不饶人的地方一点也没变。” 对方亲切地笑出声，最后甚至咳嗽起来，隔了一阵子才缓过气来劝声道: “和雷欧君一起去边境执行一个S级任务吧，濑名君。”  
皇帝的直接让我皱起眉: “我拒绝，与其让那种不靠谱的傢伙不如我自己-”  
然而，天生就是一名暴食者的对方却不打算让窘迫的猎物脱身，他撑起自己羸弱的身躯探上前，威胁一样地凑近我的耳边: “这项任务需要雷欧君的能力，你清楚的吧?如果高层发现你的这种精神状态，还有可能让你作为一名哨兵吗?就凭你这副残破无力的样子，还有可能保得了自己的嚮导吗?”  
“喜欢的东西就藏进口袋，收着掖着让对方见不着光，”他舔了舔薄唇，带着刺鼻消毒水味的信息素味道让我全身的寒毛都竖了起来: “这不是什麽好习惯呢，濑名君。”  
我厌恶地咬着嘴唇同时撇头注视着对方苍白的侧脸，但其实我明白皇帝是在拉身陷泥沼的我们一把，雷欧君和我，乃至于现在支离破碎的Knights小队如果没有了完成这次任务的机会，可能会永远的失去待在塔裡的资格。他仅仅是沐浴着一身战场上的罪恶，屏除了人性的情感，朝着剩下最后一点价值的落败者伸出鲜血淋漓的手-  
我感觉到一旦回握，就是背叛了那个努力修復着坏掉的王，笃定不再让王面对那些会让他受伤的场面的自己。  
我凛着一张脸不置可否，陷入令人焦虑的安静。  
“那麽，祝你们凯旋而归。”天祥院擅自将我的沉默视为默认，奶油色的及肩长髮微晃了下，优雅地站在我的面前调着自己鬆脱的领带。  
这个浑蛋皇帝大概觉得自己赢了吧，然而我从来不觉得自己会输。  
因为我是一个塔裡众所皆知的完美主义者，我仍然有很多的方法，既然还不是真正的死亡，我也要证明自己照样能够战斗，用那傢伙创作出来的、凌乱不堪的十六小节去取得属于我们的胜利。  
※  
皇帝自以为慈悲的留了点时间让我收拾行李，我回了一趟宿舍，先让精神兽穿过牆壁在房间裡绕了一圈才转开门把。  
家裡还是一片昏暗，那傢伙最喜欢窝着的落地窗边散落着皱巴巴的毛毯，窗帘只不甘不愿地被拉开一小条缝，深橘接近血色的夕照在地板上笔直地画成一条。我没有穿上拖鞋直接走进厨房，将手裡的补给品一股脑地往冰箱裡塞好，才踩着失去声音的脚步踏进我们的卧室。  
这间房裡原本摆放两张单人床，雷欧君在窗边我则睡衣柜那头，但那白痴不知道发什麽神经非要挤着跟我睡，最后只好随便他把自己的床搬过来和我的併在一起。  
单人床变成了双人床，从来视规则为无物的雷欧君这时候正跨睡在我们中间的那条线上，佔据着两个枕头睡得很香。我的森林猫用通透的脚掌在那傢伙身上踏了几下，最后在他腹部的空隙间转了个圈盘起身体。  
他有多久没睡得这麽沉了呢?每天晚上都会大叫“不要走”而惊醒的他，露在棉被外头的手握着一叠刚誊写完的乐谱，我从那双佈满墨水渍和牙齿咬痕的手裡轻抽过那份谱子，坐在床边小声地哼起上面的旋律-  
那是和这个诡谲的世界，和怪物的呻吟相彷的五十六段小节。  
当夕照完全从这个房间消失的时候，我在一片黑暗中听着这傢伙轻浅的呼吸声停下自己的声音，接着站起身来决定离开。  
我的猫窝在他肚子上不肯回到我的意识云裡，逼得我只能拿着那份厚厚的五线谱，用单手把这可恶的精神兽拎到房间外，这隻带有银灰斑纹的猫便发出悲痛的鸣叫碰地一声消失成一缕轻烟-  
我告诉自己，现在换我去徜徉那片记忆中的血雨了，因为那傢伙已经不能战斗，为了我的自私已经进行太多的杀戮，再要求温柔的他去面对那些已经变成了丧尸的伙伴太过于沉重。  
所以我来就好。  
走出公寓大门便一眼望见等在花坛边的黑髮少年，鲜红色的眼睛完全睁开，在路灯尚未点亮的孤独黑暗中显得特别惹眼。  
我站到Knights所剩的唯一一个在职嚮导面前，给了对方一个不耐的嗤声。  
睡间把抱在胸前的手臂放了下来，一面发出呼呼地笑声一面朝我眯起了眼睛: “这位哨兵看起来很落魄啊，我刚好很无聊可以陪你度过漫漫长夜喔~”  
我认真地盯着这个白天总是和王一样随性的傢伙，觉得自己原先牢固无比的精神图景被猝不及防的撬开了条缝，为了不让敏锐的嚮导看出我的动摇，我撇头便走: “不要妨碍到我啊，超烦的……”  
“呵呵，阿濑才是~”睡间踩着自己晃动的影子追了上来，像隻玩耍的黑猫故意凑到我跟前阻挠别人好好走路，进入了黑夜的他却快活地让人觉得很可靠: “可不要又一个人犯病了啊，我可赔不起国王一个骄傲的阿濑~”  
于是我，带着那点想紧抓住谁的不成熟和睡间前往了边境，挑战那项记忆裡尚未跨越过的S级任务。  
即使你不能在战场杀敌，我也会站在原地等你追上。  
即使你不能再和我并肩，我也要把胜利带回来给你。  
这是整颗心被你所囚禁的哨兵-我的义务。

待续


End file.
